La Vida No Siempre Es Justa
by ElPoderYenapa
Summary: Hay vidas mas alla que la de Delsin, ¿Quieres ver un ejemplo?... Que mierda de Summary


Ya habían pasado dos semanas desde que Delsin Rowe había derrotado a Agustine, y la había expuesto, pero apenas se estaban liberando a los demás Conductores, ¿Por qué?... Digamos que la política lo arruina todo… **(En mi experiencia, es cierto, ¬¬)**

Se estaban abriendo las celdas de Curdun Cay, y se estaba despojando a los Conductores de las cadenas que los limitaban de sus poderes, al principio parecían asustados y sorprendidos, de que los propios civiles y normales los estuviera liberando, pero poco a poco se fueron calmando, perdonando a la civilización que los había encerrado durante tanto tiempo, y empezaron a convivir con ellos, vivir en paz…

Los Conductores, que fueron prisioneros en Curdun Cay, al enterarse de que Delsin Rowe provoco que los liberaran, lo veía como un héroe, y estarían dispuestos a ayudarle en lo que sea, de Agustine… A nadie le importa, se sabe que fue encerrada por lo que había hecho, de eso, ya no más…

Muchos Conductores planeaban regresar con sus familias, para cuidarlas, y ayudarles, varios que eran llamados "Bio-Terroristas", planeaban empezar a contribuir y ayudar a la sociedad, lo típico; Los de humo, eran capaces de absorber humo de los incendios, los de concreto ayudaran en las construcciones, entre otros.

De las paredes de Curdun Cay salían Conductores y Civiles, por muy sorpresivo que parezca, charlando entre sí, los Conductores no mencionaban nada sobre los experimentos, o torturas por las que pasaron por Agustine, simplemente hablaban de cosas normales, como por ejemplo; De la vida, del paisaje, etc, etc.

Pero uno de ellos, iba solo…

Le habían regresado las ropas, con las que la habían encontrado, era una joven de unos 14 años, era alta, de unos muy penetrantes ojos rosado-rojizo, con el cabello castaño-rojizo, liso, que estaba recogido en una cola de caballo, hasta media espalda, con un fleco que estaba cerca de su ojo izquierdo, pero no lo tapaba, y otro cerca de su ojo derecho, como el izquierdo, piel trigueña clara, con los labios pintados de lavanda, llevaba una blusa de tirantes violeta oscuro, con una licra negra, y una botas con un ligero tacón grueso, negras y de cuero, hasta las rodillas, con unos guantes de cuero negro sin dedos, que dejaban ver que sus uñas estaban pintadas de violeta oscuro.

La joven caminaba cabizbaja, con los ojos cerrados, con los brazos cruzados, en realidad, esta situación no le sorprendía, algo le decía que esto pasaría muy pronto, liberada luego de unos pocos meses, pero no se inmutaba, ni siquiera le parecía mala la temperatura tan baja de ese lugar, o la nieve que caía sobre su rostro o su cabello, era demasiado obvio que las paredes de Curdun Cay se derrumbarían algún día.

\- ¡Oye!. – Escucho que la llamaron, volteo y vio a un tipo de 15 años, cabello azul con ojos de color ambar, no se había quitado el uniforme de Curdun Cay, pero, traía un pantalón marrón y una camisa roja en su brazo derecho. - ¿No estas feliz?, ¡Al fin salimos de este puto infierno!. – Le dijo eufórico.

\- Aunque me sienta bien de haber salido ya… Para mí era demasiado obvio que esto sucedería. – Le respondió la castaña, su voz sonaba tranquila, seria, y un poco distante. – Sabía que algún día las paredes de Curdun Cay se desmoronarían. – Termino, haciendo que el otro Conductor arqueara una ceja, primer Conductor que se encontraba totalmente serio después de haber salido de esa prisión.

\- Niña, no veo la razón por la cual estés así. – Le respondió el tipo de cabello azul. – Míralo por el lado positivo, ¡Podrás reunirte con tu familia!. – Aunque actuaba como todo un niño emocionado de ir por sus dulces favoritos, tenía razón, mas eso, no hizo que la castaña se animara ni un poco.

\- Esos idiotas fueron los que me hicieron terminar aquí… ¿Cómo voy a valorar y querer a unos malditos traidores que te entregaron por miedo a tu don y privilegio?. – Le pregunto la oji-rosado-rojizo. – No pienso volver con ellos… Jamás, y punto. – Termino de hablar, para adelantarse, viendo a los demás Conductores y civiles conviviendo y charlando, pero dejando al de cabello azul atrás, y más que confundido. – Al fin se puede convivir y socializar en paz… Pero aun así… No voy a volver con ellos. – Dijo para sí misma.

\- ¡Espera!. – Le gritaron, la joven volteo y vio al tipo que se desplazó como relámpago azul hacia ella. – Mi nombre es Trevor. – Se presentó. – Si alguna vez nos volvemos a encontrar… Espero que no se te olvide mi nombre. – Le dijo sonriendo.

La castaña, sonrió un poco, tal vez no sería tan malo. – No se me olvidara… Pero espero que no se te olvide que… Mi nombre, es Gina. – Dijo para desplazarse como un viento rosado-rojizo para alejarse, de lo que alguna vez fue, Curdun Cay…

**¡HOLA!, no soy nueva en FanFiction, créanme… Pero si soy nueva, en la sección inFAMOUS Second Son, de verdad me siento emocionada.**

**Es mi primer fic en esta sección así que pls, tengan piedad, y si tengo errores… ¡CORRIJANME! **

**Bueno, espero que le vaya bien **


End file.
